inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mabushii Mirai Yeah!!!
Mabushii Mirai Yeah!!! (眩しい未来'', A bright future yeah!!!'') là bài hát nhân vật của Matsukaze Tenma và Endou Mamoru . Bài hát được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của họ, Terasaki Yuka và Takeuchi Junko. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật ”もっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 昨日よりも輝く明日へ ”きっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 羽ばたけるさ！ 眩しすぎる未来Yeah!!! 「まだまだ！」って頑張ってる いつも懸命な日々の努力が スタンプのように心を埋めつくす 君の引力に引き寄せられた 夢見る人たち 星座のように繋がって ”もっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 昨日よりも輝く明日へ ”きっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 羽ばたけるさ！ 眩しすぎる未来へ 「これから！」って踏張ってる 君の姿みてると 「なんとかなるさ！」ってこと 本当に信じれる 真の底力 ピンチの時に 本気発揮する はるか限界 越えて ”もっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 強くなれる！ 勇気、湧いてくる ”きっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 笑いあえる！ 輝いてる仲間と 羽ばたけるよ 眩しすぎる未来へ ”もっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 昨日よりも輝く明日へ ”きっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 羽ばたけるさ 眩しすぎる未来へ ”もっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 強くなれる！ 勇気、湧いてくる ”きっと今以上に！ずっと今以上に！” 笑いあえる！ 輝いてる仲間と 羽ばたけるよ 眩しすぎる未来Yeah!!! Romaji “motto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” kinou yori mo kagayaku ashita e “kitto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” habatakeru sa! mabushi sugiru mirai Yeah!!! “mada mada” tte ganbatteru itsumo kenmei na hibi no douryoku ga STANPU no you ni kokoro wo umetsukusu kimi no inryoku ni hiki yoserareta yumemiru hito tachi seiza no you ni tsunagatta “motto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” kinou yori mo kagayaku ashita e “kitto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” habatakeru sa! mabushi sugiru mirai Yeah!!! “korekara!” tte funbatteru kimi no sugata miteru to “nantoka naru sa!” tte koto hontou ni shinjireru shin no sokojikara PINCHI no toki ni honki hakki suru haruka genkai koete “motto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” tsuyoku nareru! yuuki, waitekuru “kitto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” warai aeru! kagayaiteru nakama to habatakeru yo mabushi sugiru mirai e “motto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” kinou yori mo kagayaku ashita e “kitto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” habatakeru sa! mabushi sugiru mirai Yeah!!! “motto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” tsuyoku nareru! yuuki, waitekuru “kitto ima ijou ni! zutto ima ijou ni!” warai aeru! kagayaiteru nakama to habatakeru yo mabushi sugiru mirai Yeah!!! Tiếng Anh “Even more than now! Always more than now!” Tomorrow will be brighter than yesterday “Surely more than now! Always more than now!” We’ll fly! Into the bright future Yeah!!! These constant days saying “I can still go”, working hard and earnestly putting in effort will get engraved in your heart like a stamp Pulled in by your gravity These dreaming people will be connected like the constellations “Even more than now! Always more than now!” Tomorrow will be brighter than yesterday “Surely more than now! Always more than now!” We’ll fly! Into the bright future Yeah!!! Watching as you step out and say “it’s just starting!” I find myself truly believing “things will work out somehow!” True potential comes out for real during a tight situation Surpassing far limits “Even more than now! Always more than now!” I’ll get stronger! Courage is gushing forth “Surely more than now! Always more than now!” We’ll laugh together! With shining friends We’ll fly! Into the bright future “Even more than now! Always more than now!” Tomorrow will be brighter than yesterday “Surely more than now! Always more than now!” We’ll fly! Into the bright future Yeah!!! “Even more than now! Always more than now!” I’ll get stronger! Courage is gushing forth “Surely more than now! Always more than now!” We’ll laugh together! With shining friends We’ll fly! Into the bright future Yeah!!! Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật